Eternity and Infinity
by khazina.siddiqui
Summary: When Robert lays his eyes on Cora for the first time and they kiss as the sun rises behind them. Inspired from the scene in Downton Abbey where Robert lovingly stares at Cora as she listens to Dame Nellie Melba sing.
1. Chapter 1

Cora woke up to the gentle rays of sunshine filtering in through her lavender net curtains. She blinked her sleepy eyes, looking around the purple bedroom of hers. Her eyes fell on her alarm clock beside her. It was around 6 o'clock in the morning, Cora wasn't the kind to stay in bed till noon. She freshened up and walked towards her window, parting the curtains to reveal a sliding door. She went outside on the balcony as the wind gushed through her hair. At the horizon she noticed a glimmer of yellow light gradually getting stronger. Cora stood and watched as the yellow rays dominated the pale blue skies. She could feel the sun rays getting stronger against her skin. She smiled. Not just because the scene unfolding before her was just heavenly but also because it brought back some reminiscent memories.


	2. Chapter 2

A miniscule existence crumbling in a vast galaxy of stars. An outsider amongst a sea of unknown faces. That's what Cora felt dancing around the various English ladies at the ball. This was her first appearance in London society and she couldn't be more nervous. While the other ladies knew what they had to do to charm away the men, Cora didn't know where to start. She saw them playing with their eyes, trapping the most handsome viscounts into their trance so they may get a chance to dance with them. But all Cora could do was hear the whispers, since the moment she entered. All the people digging into her figure, laughing about her strange style. Rage filled her veins as she heard the ladies spreading the word that she is American and hence unsuitable for their English sons. She felt extremely ashamed at the remarks as she walked cautiously, trying not to attract any attention. Unaware that a young man was watching her, since she entered the ballroom.

That young man was heir to the Earl of Grantham. Due to a bad investment by his father, his family was in dire need of money to keep alive their estate and property. Duty as it may be, Robert found his parents idea ghastly of marrying someone only for money. But even he knew there was no other way. Driven by his sense of duty and his parents' insistence Robert had eyes for every girl with a large dowry. But as soon as the American girl entered, he found it difficult to keep his eyes off her.

After watching her for what seemed like ages Robert had memorized every detail about her. He admired the way she wandered about the ballroom with such innocent which he found hard to find in the other ladies. She didn't try to get the attention of the men, she was attractive in her own way. It was fair to say that she was the most exotic and stunning girl Robert had ever clapped eyes upon.

After some inquiries, he discovered that she is a rich American heiress, here in London with her mother in search of a suitable suitor who could give her a title and a position in society. Robert knew he couldn't let her go. She had a large dowry, and she was a combination of exquisiteness and elegance. Perfect for a Countess.

As Robert walked towards her, their eyes met and Robert had a fluttering sensation in his chest. As he reached her, she smiled and caught him off guard. Suddenly Robert forgot why he was there in the first place because there stood a goddess before him and he knew her smile was the most beautiful he had ever come across. With all the resolve left in him that he could muster, he asked her for a dance. It was a waltz and as they danced, he couldn't help but smile when he realized how perfect she looked in his arms. With a heavy heart he had to let go of her as the song finished.

The party went on for hours, with the men never tiring of flattering the ladies. There was not a moment when Robert didn't think of her. He saw her dance with several other men, but none that truly seemed to be attracted to her just because she was an American. Robert was flabbergasted by that thought. He couldn't believe that the people chose to ignore her beauty just because she was not English. He was deep in thought when he noticed her leaving. As he followed her, he realized she just went out the balcony. When he arrive there, she was leaning on to the railing staring across the horizon at the rising sun. The sight was so pleasing to his eyes that he wanted time to freeze there but he knew if he didn't talk to her right now, he might not get a chance later.

Cora was staring at the rising sun, completely in awe of the colors it produced on this unfamiliar sky. She didn't notice Robert approaching so she practically jumped when he spoke. "It's quite a view".

"Indeed it is, Lord Downton" she replied.

Robert feeling guilty of disturbing her solitude, apologized for his sudden appearance and continued "Only that I forgot to thank you for the waltz as I was lost in my trance and I felt guilty later because I quite enjoyed dancing with a guest from over the seas. Robert expected her to smile at this but instead he was rewarded with something even more mesmerizing. Her laugh.

He looked deep into her eyes. He tore away her barriers and locked eyes. Cora was immediately lost in his ocean blue eyes. She noticed that no one has ever looked at her the way he did. It wasn't lust or an infatuation but she sensed something much more deep and true. She felt safe in his presence and forgot all about the people talking behind her back. He was the most handsome Viscount she had danced with that night and she found herself blushing as she wished he could be hers. Forever.

With his eyes locked on Cora's, Robert took a step closer. She wasn't sure her heart had ever pounded so fast in her life. She noticed a small scar on the bridge of his nose and for a fleeting moment she wondered how he got it. She wanted to know everything about Robert but more than anything she wanted to kiss him. Just as the longing became unbearable, Robert's lips met Cora's. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. Cora melted away as she lost herself in his sweet breath and soft lips. And just like that the kiss was over. As he stared into Cora's face with the sun rising behind her, Robert was left breathless. It was so perfect, that he wished it wasn't just a dream. This was the moment Robert decided she was the one. He would no longer have to feel guilty about marrying just for money because in this moment he beheld an angel in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rosamund?..Rosamund!" Robert looked around for his sister and almost bumped into Carson in his excitement.

"I am sorry Carson. Have you seen Rosamund?"

"She is in the library milord"

What he did not mention was that Lord and Lady Grantham were with her.

As Robert burst into the library with the excitement of telling his sister, his parents eyed him suspiciously until his mother spoke,

"What has gotten into you Robert?"

"Brother dear is in love, mama"

Robert stared at his sister wide eyed. It wasn't the first time she had left him speechless but it was certainly the first time he couldn't comprehend what she just said.

"I'm not quite sure about that but mama papa I've found the girl I will marry"

At this his mother narrowed her eyes but his father seemed amused. He continued "She is an American heiress with a large enough dowry to save Downton. Miss Cora Levinson"

Violet gasped. Robert had expected his parents to be convinced once he had mentioned that she can save Downton but to his horror, only his father seemed convinced.

"An American?! Robert Crawley, am I hearing this correct? You want to give my place to an American?"

"Yes, you are hearing it right Violet and now that our son has chosen who to marry we are not the ones to intervene since she has what we seek"

His father defended him. He knew Rosamund would be on his side and together they would convince his mother to come around the idea.

"He is heir to Lord Grantham. His father owns an estate in Yorkshire of which he would be the next Earl. I would be a Countess, mother!"

Cora spoke to Martha gleefully. She was sure of it. Quite sure that Robert is the one she will marry and not even consider any other proposals.

Instead of shock or happiness, Cora saw something unusual in her mother's eyes. Something that seemed like pity that left her confused.

"You cannot marry him, my darling"

Cora didn't expect an argument.

"Why not mother? He is handsome, he is rich, he would give me a title and position in society just as you wished, I would reside in a large house that he owns. Most of all he loves me!"

Cora protested. Martha sighed and sank into the chair. She knew this was coming. She knew it the moment she stepped foot on English soil. But Martha was not a woman of vain. She was not going to let her daughter marry a man who has eyes just for her dowry. After talking to some women at the ball last night, Martha had discovered that the Granthams were about to lose Downton. They needed money so their son was seeking all the girls with a large dowry.

"He doesn't love you, my dear. He is after your money"

Cora was shocked by her mother's words.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Martha replied, "Did that honorable Viscount tell you that his estate is in dire need of money and he was looking for a girl with a large dowry?"

Cora was too stunned to reply. Martha continued, "That's what I thought. You have been lured into the glitter of a jewel, only to find out it was not real. We are leaving for America tomorrow. I've heard what these English say about you and I am not willing to give away my daughter to them."

"But he was different, mother. Robert wasn't like that." Cora tried to say in between muffled sobs. Martha's heart clenched at the sight of her daughter crying but she knew it was better than years of heart break.


	4. Chapter 4

Robert was awake earlier than usual. As he walked around his bed and parted open the curtains for the light to come through but instead a scene stood before him that brought tears to his eyes. The yellow shining sun rose from the ground. It filled the sky with mighty colors of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink. It was bright and mesmerizing as it invited Robert to stare deep into the horizon and suddenly the memory of a day 2 months ago filled his mind. He remembered it all, and in that moment he realized he will never be able to forget it.

As he walked around the house, not bearing to see the rising sun for a moment longer because it carried with it painful memories, he found himself in his old room. With nothing to do, Robert started exploring the cupboard. He didn't want to wake his valet just yet. As he brought out souvenirs from his travels, an old box dropped from above covered in dust. Coughing, he opened the box, curious to know what was inside. He found sealed letters and Robert gasped as he read who they were from. Cora, his dear Cora had written him letters and he had never known. Anxious to know what she had written to him, he tore into all the envelopes, his heart pumping vigorously as he read each one.


	5. Chapter 5

She gazed at the majestic scene completely in awe of the effect it still had on her. Cora forgot all her troubles. She only thought about the big golden orb of fire ascending in front of her, splashing the sky with numerous colors and the memories associated with it. She still remembered him as clear as day. Every curve of his face, every perfect imperfection. How could she forget? It was her life's most perfect moment. She remembered being lost in those dreamy eyes, melting as he kissed her. The thought always made her smile even though the days that followed had been very difficult for her. At first she had thought Robert would be hers forever. Then her mother had given her a painful news. She had still refused to believe it until she gave up writing to him as there was no reply in return. He might not have loved her, but she loved him. So much that she believed she sensed a hint of love in his eyes which he might not even have known at that time.

There she was. Just as he had last seen her. As he stood before her house, he could see her gazing towards the horizon with admiration in her eyes for the scene unfolding before her. In that moment, nothing else mattered. He didn't care about his mother hiding her letters away, he didn't care about weeks of sea sickness as he journeyed to America just to see her. Robert just had eyes for her. Cora's striking body glistened as the first rays of the sun hit her. She was extraordinary and he could swear he had never come across a sight so incredible. Robert was frozen as he stared towards the marvelous girl standing in the balcony of her house until he realized she had spotted him. Robert was far away but he knew Cora had just whispered his name. His first name. Not Lord Downton but Robert. He ached to hear his name in her sweet melodious voice. It seemed like eternity and infinity stood still in that moment and then he was rewarded with something that had swept him off his feet the last time he had witnessed it. Her smile.

There was something about the way she smiled, the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach when she did. Her smile shined like stars in the sky, with no bright lights to dim them. It was like the sun opened its eager light to shine about her. And then again he wished this wasn't just a dream.

Right now, in this moment, he was where he truly belonged. _**With Cora. Always and forever.**_


End file.
